1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component comprising a chip component and metal terminals attached thereto.
2. Background Art
As the ceramic electronic component such as the ceramic capacitor or so, besides the usual chip component which is surface mounted directly to the board or so independently, the chip component having metal terminals is also proposed. The ceramic electronic components having the metal terminals relieves the deformation stress to the chip component from the board, and the effect of protecting the chip component from the impact or so is also reported, thus it is used in the field which is demanded to have the durability and the reliability (refer to Patent article 1).
Also, the ceramic electronic component using the metal terminals is attached to the mounting board using the solder or so. The amount of the solder used when attaching the mounting board to the ceramic electronic component is regulated and controlled in many cases from the point of securely fixing the ceramic electronic component to the mounting board and securing the electrical conductivity, thus in some cases the excessive solder adheres to near the mounting portion.